The present disclosure is directed to the grooves formed across the club face of golf clubs, particularly irons and to a modified form of groove. It is known to make V-shaped grooves across club faces where a cutting tool forms a symmetrical V-shaped groove (with an axis of symmetry centered in the groove and normal to the club face). In the groove, there are opposing faces defining the groove or valley and they are inclined at equal and opposite angles with respect to the club face. The present disclosure is directed to a V-shaped groove where the groove faces have different angles. Rather, one of the groove faces is approximately perpendicular to the face of the club and the other defines a gradual angle with respect to the club face so that is is exposed for contact with the ball. For nomenclature, the two faces will be described as the normal face and contact face.
In play, especially with the higher numbered irons, control is obtained in part by means of backspin. At the time of impact, the golf ball is contacted against the club face with substantial deformation. In fact, the deformation is very substantial, almost flattening the golf ball, perhaps in the fashion of a pancake. Control of the ball in flight is partly exercised by backspin, and more control is obtained on the bounce when the ball has the proper backspin.
Grooves are permitted in accordance with the rules of the governing authorities relating to golf clubs. By and large, the most popular and common type of groove and one which is permitted in accordance with the rules is a V-shaped groove having opposing faces at equal and opposite angles. The groove is defined by left and right faces which are cut at equal and opposite angles and which intersect at a valley, therebeing multiple grooves parallel to one another across the club face. The present disclosure is directed to an improvement over and distinctive from the groove on club faces presently in use. It appears to offer a better type of backspin control in contrast with the previously used symmetrical V-shaped groove and other grooves such as those having a square profile, a rectangular profile, or a U-shaped profile. The present disclosure sets out a groove construction for a club face which is formed in multiple parallel, preferably evenly spaced grooves. The same grooves are cut in club faces ranging up to a nine iron, and if desired, they can even be placed on a pitching wedge. In other words, the present disclosure sets out a grooved construction which can be implemented on club faces having an angle which angle exceeds that of a putter. Further, the present disclosure sets out an apparatus which is a modified club face for all angles of club so that a set of clubs having similar swing characteristics can be used. They are all provided with a common weight and length and they are all provided with a common mode of engaging the golf ball, so to speak, gripping the ball momentarily as it is driven with the iron and backspin is initially imparted.
The present disclosure is therefore summarized as a new construction groove for the club faces of irons having an angle greater than a putter extending up to a pitching wedge and including the numbered irons. The groove is cut repetitively, is positioned at even spacing across the facing of the club, and is arranged for taking a better grip on the ball. The individual grooves are identical. The identical grooves are provided with a normal face which is nearly perpendicular and is located at the high side of the groove. A contact face is at the low side of the groove. The contact face defines a non-symmetrical groove so that the normal face is above and the contact face below. Contact with the golf ball is primarily on the club face with the contact face achieving some added contact so that a better grip is taken at the instant of impact.